heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Gods
The is a secret intelligence agency within the Capitalist Corporations.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Etymology The are a group of cosmic entities in the that operate at a scale beyond human reason and understanding. Principles The Outer Gods is the most secret and unique Capitalist Corporations intelligence agency. Each individual member uses the name of one of the deities of the Cthulhu Mythos as a pseudonym. Members do not know the identities of other members, they only know the organization exists and that they are a part of it. Information only ever moves in one direction, so the superiors know all about who works below them, but the reverse never happens. The older members know all about the new members, but the reverse never happens.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 15 However, Nyarlathotep stated that initially the Outer Gods was a round-table of equals that only later became a distorted pyramid once Azathoth could command his own Object.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 8 Background The Outer Gods were created by Azathoth, a Capitalist Corporations spy, as a system to make things easier for spies. Some time after its foundation, Azathoth became the CEO of Salem Logistics, one of the 7th Core corporations. His higher status and command over the Miskatonic created a rift between him and the other members. Nyarlathotep and other members who felt the same as him ended up faking their deaths and leaving the organization. Nyarlathotep himself settled down in the Soberania District, where he married and had a son. However, Azathoth's desire to control the Panama Canal for his Silver Key online shopping service started the Soberania Disturbance, which resulted in the death of Nyarlathotep's family, causing him to swear revenge on his former boss. At some point before the 37th's mission in the White Sea District, Yog-Sothoth infiltrated the Legitimacy Kingdom's electronic simulation division by fighting back against the intensifying cyber attacks as a white hacker. She was investigated by the Black Uniforms, but escaped after accessing plans for an "invisible bomb".Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 5 Chronology The Outer Gods Yog-Sothoth had arrived to the Crown of the Northern Lights with several weapon blueprints, intending to have the group use its weapons factory to build invisible bombs so as to paralyze administrative functions and increase social unrest in safe counties, and help them achieve their goals without any blooshed through psychological warfare, but their technological level was too low and they couldn't recreate the bombs, instead making the Flying Fish manned missiles to crush the enemy's psyche through self-sacrifice.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 9 When she was leaving the battlefield after the 37th's victory, Yog-Sothoth was picked up by a man in a smuggling submarine, who offered to carry her to the Alaska District. The man introduced himself as Nyarlathotep, an ex-member of the Outer Gods who had manipulated her and the Crown of the Northern Lights for his own goals. Members *Azathoth/Acre Kiss-of-Rose (leader, deceased) *Nyarlathotep (former) *Yog-Sothoth References Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Terminology